The goal of this project is to produce and evaluate a video-based training program for foster parents. The proposed instruction focuses in-depth on noncompliant behavior problems in the foster family. Persistent noncompliance is prevalent among foster children. Without adequate preparation, foster parents often become frustrated and resort to punitive strategies or drop out of the foster care system. The materials developed in Phase I will focus on children 6-12 years of age. A video will be produced that presents a sequence of instruction on how to deal with noncompliance by applying limit- setting and encouragement techniques. The video will consist of four eight-minute segments. Each segment will develop a profile of a foster family, depict a specific type of noncompliant behavior, and offer a series of modeled steps on how to deal with the behavior. A randomized study will be conducted with 80 foster parents to test the effectiveness of the training program. In Phase II, the materials will be expanded to other age groups of foster children and will include an interactive video component to facilitate learning and applying behavior management skills.